Because of you
by lovely reader 818
Summary: Bella finally understands what Jake means to her. Is it too late? Did he already imprint on someone else? Based off of the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.
1. prelude

- Thank you for picking my story. This is my first story so take it easy. I hope you like. Also, I own nothing.

I was driving down the road on my way to Jake's house again so we could hopefully work on the bikes. It's been 2 months since Edward, cringe, left and I have been trying to get rid of the pain. Jake is my sun and has been helping me but lately he has been ignoring me and when he finally called to tell me I could come over I nearly ran out of the house to my beast. I turned on the radio to pass the time and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson came on.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Because of you  
>Because of you<p>

As I cried I was finally able to see that Edward was a controlling jerk and I needed to let him go. I finally saw what was right in front of me….. Jake. I was finally ready to take the next step and admit that I loved Jake. When I got to his house I jumped out of the car and ran straight to him and leaped into his arms. He squeezed me tightly and looked down with a questioning look. He froze right where he was and gave me a gaze full of utter admiration and love. I was also shocked and froze too.

Should I keep going or leave it? Thank you for reading my story and please review.


	2. Imprinting?

**Thanks to VeniVediVici, tokiluv, and Rouge200315 I have decided to continue my story. Thank you for the input. I have also decided that I will update on Fridays and/or Saturdays depending on the week. So without delay here is the next chapter.**

Jake was still looking at me with shock all over his face as Sam Uley and his gang came out of the forest and approached us. Jake's head snapped up meet his and they communicated in a way that I was kind of jealous of. All of the guys looked as shocked as Jake was when he first looked at me and Sam said,

"Let's take her to my house so we can explain everything to her."

Jake got into the Beast with me and the rest of the guys (who I still didn't know walked into the woods again.

"Why are they walking back into the woods? Aren't we supposed to be going to Sam's house?" I asked.

"We will explain everything later and they are meeting us at Sam's house."

We drove in silence as I was contemplating what they were going to be telling me in the next couple of minutes. When we pulled up to the house I was starting to think I didn't want to know what was going on but a small part of me was curious while the other part of me was screaming "Curiosity killed the cat and you don't have nine lives, so don't risk it!" Jake look almost looked afraid of what was to come.

Sam started out by saying "Do you remember the tribal legends that Jake told you?" I nodded. "Well they are true"

"Um... do you really expect me to believe that?" I said. I really did because if the Cullens could be vampires then Jake, Sam, and the rest of the guys could be shape shifters.

"Yes because we know that you knew the _Cullens_ were vampires." said Sam.

"O.K. I knew that they were and I'm glad that you all decided to share this with me, but why did you share this with me?"

"Well this is the hard part," said Jake "We have another legend about how the pack members meet their other half, their mates. It's called imprinting"

"Why are you telling me this… wait… one of you imprinted on me?"

"Bells relax, I imprinted on you." said Jake.

I was shocked for the millionth time that day and I didn't know what to do or to say so I just sat there. How was I supposed to react to another guy saying that they are my soul mate? I just got broken up with, my best friend ditched me and started to ignore me, and then when he finally starts to talk to me again he tells me that he is my soul mate. Well that seems like a little too much to ask someone to understand so I did what most people would do in my situation. I fainted. **(I almost stopped right here but I decided that this chapter was too short)**

When I woke up everything came rushing back about Jake and this imprint thing that was oh so rare but just happened to happen to me. Sometimes knowing about the things that go bump in the night is really stressful. I sat up and looked around for Jake because with all of the ciaos I forgot to tell him that I finally realized how much I love him. I hit my head on something hard when I sat up and I realized it was Jake's head.

"God Jake if you were any closer you would suck up all of my oxygen! Why were you so close to me anyway?" I said.

"Well you fainted all of a sudden so I was worried." He said.

"Oh," was my intelligent response.

"I'm ok with this whole imprinting thing because I was coming over to tell you that I finally realized that I love you and that I want to give us a chance." I said hurriedly. Jake looked at me for a long time so I started to fidget and the rest of the guys laughed. Before I could understand what was going on Jake swept me up into a hug and gave me the best kiss I have ever had. I blushed so much I thought my face would spontaneously combust. I finally found the feeling of being home. When I was with Renee I never felt that because I was constantly looking after her and I was always doing things with her. I never got the chance to relax because she was constantly trying new things and dragging me along with her on her adventures. With Charlie I had a more relaxed schedule but I never saw him, and when I did we were both too reserved to try to hold a conversation. We just sat there quietly eating or watching T.V. not that it was uncomfortable it was just didn't feel like I was home. But here in Jake's arms I felt safe, loved, I felt like I was home. This might just be the imprint but I really like it. I decided that I accept the imprint and that I want this forever. I finally got my happiness but it was bittersweet because I could never tell anyone why there was a sudden change of heart on my part. Why all of a sudden I love him with no hesitations, restrictions, or regrets. I have more secrets but I finally have the balance I always wanted when I was with Edward. We, Jake and I, are equals and we can make decisions together and talk about everything without one of us bossing the other around. I already love this relationship.

"Bells? Are you okay? I've been calling you for almost 15 minutes." said Jake.

"Huh… oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry I'm just trying to understand everything and absorb everything that has happened today."

"It's okay I understand that it's a lot to take in and you can have as much time as you need."

"No I'm fine I was just trying to process what I've found out today."

"Oh… ok I will take you home."

**Thanks for reading my story and I promise the chapters will get longer I just didn't know how to continue this one. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/ right/ or even suggestions for the story.**


End file.
